Belle et la Bête
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Inuyasha was a lonely hanyo lord. A girl named Kagome came to one of his parties, and as he ruined her book, called him out for the beast in his heart. At this, Kikyo took literally after an offense by him, and transformed him into his demonic self, driving everyone from the castle, despite Kagome's childish promise to save him. For who could ever love a beast?
1. Prologue

Once there was a land with well plowed fields and and hamlets. It was rich and fertile land fading into a magical forest. The rivers were full of cool clear water.

This land was Edo, and its ruler was Inuyasha, Lord of the Eastern Lands. Inuyasha was a great and powerful demon. He was a warrior with great power, even though he was merely a half demon, none dared challenge him and his legendary Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha was of average height, with a lean, wiry frame that belies his massive strength. He had a thick mane of waist-length silver white hair, golden eyes with slit like pupils, claws on each digit, and short fangs in his mouth. His ears were furry and pointed like those of a dog and feel like "five uncooked Chinese dumpling shells atop one another." His nose, despite appearing normal, was always damp unless he caught a cold, in which case it dried out. Inuyasha had many balls and filled the palace with treasures and servants. He would always invite all of Edo, including the nearby kingdom of Azumano into his palace.

However, no matter what he owned or did, Inuyasha remained a reckless, immature, selfish Lord.

Adeline and Yann had brought their ten-year-old daughter, Kagome, to the ball to meet the famous Lord, and she sat on the windowsill reading A Fuedal Fairytale.

Kagome was young, but she had long ebony hair with braids woven within. Her eyes were bright blue and her skin was pale.

"Why are you reading this stupid book?" Inuyasha snatched it.

"Give that back you brat." Kagome's eyes flashed.

"No. It's stupid." Inuyasha said. "Why come to a party if your just gonna read?"

He ripped a page from the book with his claw.

"Y-You're just a beast!" Kagome shouted, snatching the book back.

"Why you—" Inuyasha raised a hand to strike her but—

The wind howled and blew open the great front doors. People shivered as the snow and cold blew in.

Inuyasha turned to see an elderly miko.

The miko had long silver hair which she kept tied behind in a long ponytail and her face was adorned with various aged creases and wrinkles. She was of short stature with slightly bigger build. The miko was seen wearing the traditional dress of a miko, which has remained essentially unchanged to this day. She wore a white jacket with sode-kukuri (cords) through the sleeves and the open shoulders. Strings called muna-himo were attached to each lapel, and were tied in front to keep the garment in place. She wore bright red hakama, which include the small board at the lower back. On her feet, She wore common tabi (socks with a split for the big toe) and rice straw sandals.

On her shoulder was a long bow and a quiver of arrows.

"My name is Kaede." Kaede said. "I have come seeking asylum in your palace. In return I offer you this rose."

She held out a beautiful rose.

"You think I would let you stay in my home where you could purify me in my sleep, in exchange for a flower? Just how stupid do you think I am?" Inuyasha said, hand on his blade.

"Do not be deceived by appearances, Inuyasha, for beauty is found within." Kaede said.

"Begone miko! You are not welcome here!" Inuyasha shouted and threw her to the floor.

Kaede's haggard appearance melted away to reveal that she was truly the young, beautiful, and powerful miko Kikyo!

"W-Wait a second, I'm s—" Inuyasha began but Kikyo silenced him.

"Silence! There is no love in your heart! You are, as the child said, a BEAST!" Kikyo presented the rose to Kagome, the whirled on Inuyasha. "And beast you shall remain, until you can learn to love another and earn her love in return. But that will never happen. For who could learn to love a beast?"

As she spoke, Inuyasha screamed as his fangs and claws lengthened. Inuyasha's sclera turned deep red, his irises became blue slits with white pupils, jagged purple stripes appeared on the sides of his face. He had become a full demon. He howled into the air.

Kikyo vanished, and pandemonium ensued. The guests ran for their lives, and the servants had been transformed into strange forms.

All that was left was Kagome. She studied the rose in her hand, realizing that it was enchanted and thus the demons only life line. Gathering her courage, Kagome strode over to the howling demon and held out the rose.

"I'm sorry I called you a beast, Lord Inuyasha." Kagome said. "I hope you find what you are searching for."

He snarled at her and snatched it away. "What I'm searching for does not exist!"

Kagome fixed him with an intense gaze. "Love is real Lord Inuyasha. And it exists for everyone. Someday I'll prove it to you."

With that she was snatched by her desperate mother and father and drawn out of the castle, where Lord Inuyasha remained, alone, time not touching him, for ten years.


	2. Kagome

Kagome, princess of Azumano, exited the front door of her castle and began her walk into town. Kagome had long black hair, most often tied back in a low ponytail with a blue ribbon, and possessed captivating blue eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks, a heart-shaped face, and a sculpted figure. One of her more distinct features are the strands of hair that are constantly slipping loose from her ponytail and falling in front of her face - she is often seen brushing them back into place when nervous or trying to be polite.

Kagome headed to her best friend Rin's cottage, surrounded by gardens, and always smelling delicious.

"I found you those spices you wanted, and I brought you a baby cactus!" Kagome said.

Rin was finishing a stew. "Put the spice in! Oh that cactus is perfect! I don't have many desert plants."

Kagome put the spice in, and handed her the baby cactus. "Have you got anything new for me to do?"

Rin laughed. "Not since yesterday. This is a quiet town, Kagome. Best that it stays that way."

"That's all right. I've been practicing with my sword. And if anyone gets sick or injured, call me right away; I want to help." Kagome said.

"Sword practice again?" Rin asked. "You are already an expert!"

"Well it's my favorite!" Kagome said.

"You seem like you're in training!" Rin laughed.

"Yes; I want to be a great Queen." Kagome said. "Someday I will even forge an alliance with Lord Inuyasha!"

"You still believe he is out there?" Rin said.

"Saw him myself; as a child." Kagome said.

"I almost forgot!" Rin said, pulling a sword from her cabinet. "I want to give you Kiboken."

"Your father's sword? Oh I couldn't!" Kagome said.

"Really? Cuz you're reaching for it." Rin laughed, putting it in her hands.


	3. Sesshomaru

Geese flew overhead, one was cut down with a whip like claw and plummeted to the ground.

"Masterful shot, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said.

Jaken caught the goose and began preparing their dinner.

"Lord Sesshomaru, have you made a decision about King Uther's proposal?" Jaken asked.

"Hm...his daughter Kagome's hand in marriage for the protection of mine over the kingdom, against the other demons who would devour the humans?" Sesshomaru said, eating the now cooked goose.

"Yes that." Jaken said. "The girl may be a mortal, Lord Sesshomaru, but she is well read and quite a warrior. It is even said that she has sacred powers that even the Miko Kikyo does not possess."

Sesshomaru crushed the goose bone in his fist. "Kagome is not my mate. But I have a feeling I can convince her to give my mate, the lovely Lady Rin, to me."

"Of course you will Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said. "You are a master of oratory skill!"


	4. Proposal

Kagome entered the stables where her father, Myoga was waiting quietly.

"Father? Father, are you in here?" Kagome said.

Myoga Turned to face her. "I'm right here, Kagome."

"We're supposed to go riding today. Why aren't you dressed for it?" Kagome said.

"Plans have changed. We have a visitor in the castle today. The eldest son of Lord Inutaisho." Myoga said.

"Father, no. I do not want to meet any more suitors, especially not that cretin." Kagome said.

"So you know him?" Myoga said.

"Well, I know of him. He's supposedly the vainest man in all the land. Fancies himself quite the hunter, both of animals and women." Kagome said viciously.

"At least give him a chance. Don't judge someone until you know their whole story." Myoga pleaded.

"Well, I know enough." Kagome Turned to leave.

"Kagome, wait. There's more at stake. On our northern borders, there have been skirmishes with the ogres. Good men have died." Myoga said hopefully.

"That's horrible." Kagome gasped.

"But Lord Inutaisho has a powerful army. If you were to marry his son..." Maurice attempted.

"What, marry him? Are you mad?" Kagome Chuckled. "What does Mother have to say about this?"

"She agrees with me. I'm not arranging a wedding, Kagome. I simply want you to meet him." Myoga said.

Sesshomaru Entered the barn. "Am I too early?"

"You're right on time. Come in. Meet my daughter. Kagome, this is Lord Sesshomaru." Myoga said.

Sesshomaru Kissed her hand. "It's lovely to meet you, Kagome."

"Lord Sesshomaru, I-I've heard so much about you." Kagome said.

"I'm sorry. This is terribly awkward, isn't it. Do you hate these setups as much as I do?" Sesshomaru said.

"Well, since you're asking, yes." Kagome said.

"I've heard you're a charming and intelligent young woman." Sesshomaru said.

"But..." Kagome said.

"You've heard of me, and you're not interested in this, which is fine. I understand. If it is your wish, I shall turn around and head home. No hard feelings." Sesshomaru said.

"Actually, uh... one walk couldn't hurt anyone." Kagome said.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were walking through the woods together.

"I have to say I'm impressed how far you've hiked. I suppose your perseverance is matched only by your beauty." Sesshomaru said.

"Really?" Kagome Chuckled. "Does that line work on all your first dates?"

"Have we moved from a "meeting" to a date?" Sesshomaru said.

"You know what I meant." Kagome shot back.

Sesshomaru Chuckled. "I bet you think I'm the same Lord Sesshomaru as all the stories you've heard about."

"I must say I have heard some unflattering tales." Kagome smiled.

"Well, then I profoundly apologize. I have this friend Jaken, who loves to spread tall tales to embarrass me." Sesshomaru said.

"Ah, so you're... you're not this great hunter of women that I've heard so much about?" Kagome tilted her head.

"I hunt only wild game, I assure you. My love life has been tragically empty. Actually, I've spent my whole life looking for a woman of real substance." Sesshomaru Heard a noise. "Wait."

"What is it?" Kagome asked, curious.

"Wild creature. Very large. Very close. Stay here." Sesshomaru Left Kagome and went to find the creature.

"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru?! Sesshomaru." Kagome Found him by a hole in the ground.

"Well, I'm afraid this won't be much of a hunt. Whatever that was, it fell into this old hunting pit. Impossible." Sesshomaru said quietly, hand on his blade.

"What is it?" Kagome stepped closer.

"War is closer than we thought. It's an ogre." Sesshomaru said sharply.

"Wha... no. There's never been an ogre anywhere near the castle before. Look at him. He... he's barely full grown. He's just a child. Maybe he wandered too far from home." Kagome said gently.

"Or maybe they're using their young as scouts and an entire army's following behind. We have to haul him up and take him back to your father." Sesshomaru snapped back.

"What? No, we can't. We bring this creature back to the castle, the soldiers will torture him. We have to find another way." Kagome said emphatically.

"This isn't our decision. The whole kingdom could be at risk." Sesshomaru said firmly.

"I know. And I realize you've only known me an hour, but if you trust me, I promise I can find out what this ogre's after without hurting him." Kagome pleaded.

Sesshomaru Sighed and Chuckled. "Lead the way."

xxx

"Here, I found it." Kagome held up a book.

"An Alphabetized Inventory of Magical Antiquities." Sounds a bit dense." Sesshomaru said skeptically.

"No, this is a wonderful book. It's a record of every magical item in the kingdom." Kagome smiled.

"And you think one of them will tell us what this ogre is after?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm sure of it. That's why my mother keeps these records... For emergencies like this." Kagome replied.

"Your mother must be quite a woman to have raised a daughter with this much... fire in her." Sesshomaru smiled.

"Well, she was the one who taught me to love books." Kagome Chuckled. "Starting... with this one."

"Her Handsome Hero." Interesting. I wouldn't have picked you for a fan of cheap romance." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"No! No! This is not like that. This book is about compassion and forgiveness... the things that truly make a hero. You, uh... you can have it if you like." Kagome said eagerly.

"If this is indeed your favorite book, I shall read every word... twice. Because I have a feeling... I've finally found a woman of substance. I..." Sesshomaru confessed.

"Wait. Look. Th-This is what we need. Mirror of Souls. It says if someone has evil in their soul, it will be revealed in the mirror's gaze. Their eyes will glow with demonic fire. So if we see no fire... Then the ogre means us no harm." Kagome read. "This mirror's but an hour's ride away. I-I can go now."

"Good. You can get the mirror, and I'll watch over the ogre. But promise me, in case this creature's not innocent, you'll bring back your father and his knights." Sesshomaru said.

"I promise. And I'll see you soon." Kagome said.

They Both chuckled.

xxx

"Sesshomaru's keeping watch on the ogre, and this mirror will help us learn the truth of his intentions." Kagome said. She showed him the picture in the mirror. "See, Father? The eyes don't lie."

"I pray that you're right, Kagome." Myoga said.

Sesshomaru stumbled in painfully

"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru! Are you all right?" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru Groaned. "It feels like I still have all my limbs."

"What happened?" Myoga said.

"The ogre had escaped when I arrived. He was waiting in ambush." Sesshomaru said.

"Then you're quite lucky to be alive." Myoga said.

"I am so sorry. This is... this is all my fault." Kagome said softly

"It's all right, Kagome. Seeing your concern makes it worth it." Sesshomaru said.

"Well, you two have had an interesting first day. Head back to the castle. I'll gather my soldiers. We'll hunt this ogre down before he can do any more harm." Myoga said.

"No, this ogre tried to kill me. I should return the favor. If you would allow, I'd like to lead the hunting party myself." Sesshomaru said.

"You're a brave young man. If you feel up to it, the hunt is yours. Then I'm coming, too. There's still a chance to use this mirror." Kagome said.

"For what? We know this ogre's a monster." Sesshomaru snapped.

"Well, perhaps he was just defending himself. Forgive her, Sesshomaru. She gets this idealism from her mother." Myoga said.

"Father. We must know the truth before we hurt him." Kagome said.

"Go home, Kagome. It's what's best." Myoga said.

"Kagome, it'll be fine. I promise." Sesshomaru promised.

Xxx

"Hold." Sesshomaru said.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Myoga said.

"The ogre tracks stopped. Draw your weapons." Sesshomaru said.

The men's Swords unsheathed.

"There!" Sesshomaru said. "Don't let it escape! The thing about an ogre is you got to hit 'em right in the eye."

"No! What are you doing? Get away from that thing. I won't let you kill him without knowing the truth." Kagome said.

"It tried to kill me. And that's all I need to know." Sesshomaru said.

"No! He's... he's hurt. What happened to him?" Kagome said. "Sesshomaru. You... you did this, didn't you? You tortured this ogre while I was gone. That's... that's why he attacked you."

"I don't need an enchanted mirror to recognize a monster. I'm trying to protect this kingdom." Sesshomaru said.

"Step aside. This creature isn't the monster. You are. And if you want to shot him, you'll have to shoot me first." Kagome snapped.

"You've made a fateful decision tonight. I just hope, for all our sake... it was the right one." Sesshomaru said.

Xxx

Kagome's palace door opened. Myoga stepped in.

"It's happened, Kagome." Myoga said.

"What has?" Kagome asked.

"The eastern regions have been breached. Ogres are coming. It's war." Myoga said.

"And you blame me." Kagome said.

"Blame is not important now." Myoga said.

"What I did was the right thing." Kagome said.

"It was foolish and petulant!" Myoga said.

"No, no, I did what I had to to live with myself." Kagome said.

"And now we're at war." Myoga said.

"Has it occurred to you that our mistreatment of their young could have caused this conflict, not my act of mercy?" Kagome snapped.

"The reasons why no longer matter. What does is that we must do what it takes to save the kingdom." Myoga said.

Kagome Sighed. "I'm sorry, Father. I'm... sorry that it's come to this."

"I'm sorry, too. Our army is no match for theirs. What will we do?" Myoga said. "Sesshomaru's kingdom... Their army could give us a fighting chance.

"You think... they would assist?" Kagome asked.

"With the right bit of diplomacy, perhaps." Myoga said.

"You want me to..." Kagome scoffed.

"He still wants your hand, Kagome. It could end the war." Myoga said. "You'd be our hero. Kagome."

Xxx

"Hello, Kagome." Sesshōmaru said.

"Salutations Sesshōmaru." Kagome said. She had her hand to her sword. "I have come to make a deal."

"I see. To save your kingdom you will give your hand in marriage." Sesshomaru said.

"I-I...surely there is something else you want?" Kagome said. "Perhaps I can win your aid from you in a duel or—"

"Give me the hand of your friend Rin." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome dropped her hands. "Please. Anything else."

"These are my terms. Rin as my mate, or your kingdom will be unprotected from the demons' wrath." Sesshomaru said.

"I cannot just sell her to you like that!" Kagome said.

"As you yourself were sold you mean?" Sesshomaru said. "My aren't you a true friend?"

"Yes I am!" Kagome shouted.

"And if I truly love her?" Sesshomaru raised a silver eyebrow.

"Then it all depends on her." Kagome said.

"Do you mean that?" Rin interrupted. "Kagome I'm going with him. It's my turn to be a hero."


	5. Lost

Adeline shook Kagome awake. "Come on get up! The ogres are approaching!"

She pulled Kagome from the room. "Quickly quickly."

"Mother shouldn't we fight?" Kagome said.

"You are very brave dear." Adeline said. "But there is a time to fight, and a time to keep hidden. Sometimes you must remember that if your own life is lost, it will cause great despair to your loved ones."

Adeline pulled her under the table. "It's a different kind of courage. The courage to live on. It takes more courage to live, than to die."

A loud crash as an ogre broke in.

Adeline pushed Kagome back into the guards arms as the ogre ripped the table away.

"Mother!" Kagome sobbed.

Days later she stood at the funeral.

"Mother I will be brave. I will live on."


	6. Deals With A Demon

"Please, Great Dog Demon." Yann said to Inuyasha in the meeting hall. "I need your help in the war against the ogres."

Kagome sat in the corner, reading a book.

Inuyasha's golden-red eyes found her. "That woman. She is your daughter?"

Kagome looked up, met the golden-red eyes.

"Yes she is." Yann said. "The girl just lost her mother."

"Tell me Kagome," Inuyasha said. "Do you still intend to keep your promise? To show me what love is?"

Kagome shut her book and fixed him with a defiant gaze. "I will teach you a lesson Inuyasha."

"You want to save your land, don't you?" Inuyasha said. "Come live at my castle and be my servant. Do that, and keep your promise, and perhaps I will save this country."

"No! She refuses!" Yann said.

"I am a grown woman and I make my own decisions. This is my country and my people." Kagome said. "I am no coward. I shall be brave like mother. I'm coming with you Inuyasha. You will see. Even you deserve love."


	7. Impressions

This castle. It looks the same." Kagome said.

"Of course it does!" Inuyasha snarled. "What part of a curse confuses you wench?"

Inuyasha led her deep into the castle, pulling her into the dungeon.

"You don't treat your guests well, do you?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha growled at her.

"Yeah growl and snarl. Really scary." Kagome said. "What's going to be scary is my stomach's growls if you don't feed me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha paused, anger deflating. "You aren't afraid?"

"Of course not. You're the same as you were back then. The beast on the outside hides a lonely Lord beneath. You need love and friendship. I can make you feel happy again."

"You promise happiness, Princess, but you've only doomed yourself." Inuyasha said. "So much for your so-called heroics. I will protect your people as promised, but ask yourself: what kind of people are they; that they would sell you to me for protection. After all...I am a beast!"

Kagome simply smiled up at him. "A hero's strength is not measured by fortune and fame, but by the strength of her heart. And you have a strong heart too, Inuyasha. I assure you, that despite my harsh words years ago—you are no beast."

Inuyasha snarled at her and dropped in some bread and cheese and water, stomping away.


	8. Thief in the Night

Kagome was crying all night. She missed her father and her people. Especially her friends.

Inuyasha threw open the door. "Stop that incessant crying!"

There was a pounding and the sound of footsteps in the castle. Inuyasha's ears twitched.

Kagome stood, and the two raced to catch the intruder.

"Inuyasha you foul beast!" Miroku shouted. "You shall die by my wind tunnel!"

He uncovered his hand and a great wind pulled.

Kagome went flying towards his hand, but Inuyasha was firm and still.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried desperately.

Furious, Inuyasha leapt forward and grabbed her.

The monk, realizing he had almost destroyed an innocent woman, covered his wind tunnel.

Inuyasha placed a spell on him to keep him immobile and dragged him to the torture chamber.

"How DARE you lay your filthy hands on my woman!" Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome didn't know whether to be flattered or terrified.


	9. Freedom

Miroku." Kagome whispered to the injured, tortured prisoner.

"W-What is it?" Miroku said. "Has he sent you to torture me this time?"

"What?! No!" Kagome said, appalled.

"Then what is it." Miroku said, hiding in the darkness. "A beautiful woman such as yourself should never see me like this."

Kagome unlocked the prison. "I have seen worse. Come with me."

She helped him out, using a spell she had learned to heal him.

"We have to hurry. Run through the castle doors before he finds you!" Kagome shouted.

Miroku paused before running. "I only wish I could have had you bear my children."

He then ran as fast as he could, only seconds before Inuyasha towered over Kagome shaking in fury.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!"


	10. For the Unborn

Inuyasha dragged Kagome through the forest. "Now you are going to be responsible."

"I will not kill him!" Kagome said.

"Yes you will. He's a thief. Who knows what he will use that wand for?" Inuyasha said.

The two approached a clearing. There, next to a wagon, stood Miroku, using the wand on a young woman.

She stood, and she was pregnant.

"Aim the arrow. Shoot him!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I will not be responsible for making that child fatherless!" Kagome hissed, dropping the bow.

Inuyasha turned without a word and put Kagome on his back, his first action of protection toward her, and leapt off for his castle.


End file.
